This invention relates to an archery bow sight, specifically to an improved adjusting sight system for bow sights.
The Archer typically uses multiple pin sights whether engaged in hunting, competition shooting or recreational shooting. The use of a bow sight improves the accuracy of their aim. Presently available multiple pin sights are difficult to adjust with precision. When the pin sight is positioned and locked, the design of the mount does not ensure that the pin will remain in the desired position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,494,313 5,384,966, 4,884,347 and 4,984,437 disclose types of bow pin sights.
Furthermore, some bow sight light systems provide an inadequate amount of light for multiple pin sights. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,653,217 and 4,400,887 disclose light systems.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds, especially when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating the embodiment of the invention.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a bow sight whose sight pin screw-driven mechanism is easily adjusted;
(b) to provide a bow sight whose multiple sight pins are adjusted with precision;
(c) to provide a bow sight whose multiple sight pins will move only when adjusted by the precision drive-screw system;
(d) to provide a bow sight which, once each sight pin is adjusted by the drive-screw systems, the drive-screw can be locked into position by a set screw; and
(e) to provide a bow sight whose multiple sight pins are illuminated by an ample amount of light.